Behind Closed Doors
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: It was always fairly obvious who the dominant one was in Aichi and Kai's relationship. However, does this rule also apply in the bedroom? Kaichi. Yaoi.


**Hello, I decided to write another smut involving my favorite pairing, Kaichi. **

**Please enjoy... if you can. **

**I know, it's by now superfluous, but whatever. This is Yaoi, so I would suggest people who are not okay with this to leave this story as nothing you find here will be pleasant for your eyes. **

* * *

The dark was spreading through the bedroom of Toshiki Kai, as the wind outside blew a light summer melody and the rays of the moon brought pure light into the darkness. The owner of the place lied silently on the bed, waiting eagerly for his companion to join his side. He listened to the ticking clock, counting the seconds which would pass without him being in the embrace of his lover.

"Kai-kun, sorry I took so long," Aichi Sendou exclaimed, entering the room with a towel around his waist and water dripping down on the carpet. Kai hated it when Aichi teased him like this, but both of them knew that whatever Aichi did in these four walls would be forgiven as soon as they would finish their act.

"So what, are you going to stand there the whole night?" Kai asked, patting the place next to him, encouraging Aichi to drop his light coverage and finally stop his little game. Aichi chuckled, knowing that he had the upper hand and he enjoyed it to the fullest. He did what Kai pleading eyes did, since the helpless sight of his beloved one made his heart race.

Aichi smiled warmly as he forcefully pressed Kai's body on the mattress almost like he tried to bury him in it. Kai just let out a yelp and Aichi harshly crushed his lips on Kai's, sliding his tongue inside and fighting for dominance. Both card fighters moaned into the kiss, each of them trying to make it deeper and more passionate, until their air resources ran out and they had to pull away to refill their lungs with the fresh air. They breathed heavily as they panted uncontrollably, but that was all soon forgotten as Aichi felt Kai's member gently rubbing against his thigh.

"Kai-kun… you're already so hard," Aichi said seductively, grasping Kai's cock and gently stroking it with his small gentle hand. Kai just blushed at the comment, feeling the heat inside of him growing by every movement Aichi's hand made. The bluenette released the throbbing cock and looked at Kai with an almost demanding gaze, basically ordering him to do what he was asking for. Kai nodded, as they exchanged positions and Kai was the one taking care of his manhood now. Aichi glanced at Kai, who was kneeling in front of him and let out a sight, informing Kai that he Aichi wanted him to get started, immediately.

"Nghh…," Aichi groaned, feeling his cock being engulfed by the moist cavern of Kai's mouth, taking him inch by inch down his throat. But Aichi soon noticed that Kai wasn't going any deeper. This fact annoyed Aichi and he decided to give him a little 'push'. He grabbed Kai's head, fingers digging into his silky brown hair and forced the remaining inches down Kai throat. Kai's gagging reflex was woken by this sudden action and Kai had a hard time not to choke, but as soon as the instinct appeared, it disappeared. Kai slapped Aichi's hands away and started bobbing up and down as fast as he could, each time taking his full length down his tight throat. Aichi adored the sight of Kai being under him, being the one who was controlled by him.

In the matter of minutes, Aichi was reaching his limit, a few more thrusts parting him from release. He let out a final moan as he climaxed into Kai mouth, filling him up with his white semen. Kai smirked contentedly as a few little drops followed lead as he let out Aichi's cock with a loud pop sound. He licked the corners of his mouth, tasting the cum of the younger boy and created eye contact, seeing Aichi fully satisfied with his performance.

Kai couldn't take it any longer. He lied down on the bed, spreading his legs, waiting for Aichi to make all the needed preparations, since Aichi was always on top no matter what the circumstances. Aichi searched for the tube of lubricant in the drawer and after he opened, he coated his fingers in the liquid, moving them closer and closer to Kai's entrance. He stuck them in harshly an evil grin plastering his face as he without hesitation started to finger Kai's hole, trying to make it wider, to make him fit in the one he loved the most. Aichi shortly after that added another finger, stretching him to the maximum, scissoring in the process to make him scream his name. Aichi loved it when Kai would yell and beg for more, it was like the angel trumpets ringing in his ears.

"Say that you want me. Say that you love me," Aichi demanded, continuing with the small prelude, leading to their grand final act. Kai didn't let out even the slightest syllable as he was too deep in euphoria to even hear what Aichi was ordering him to say. Aichi fastened up and a scream was only moments from escaping Kai's mouth, but the bluenette quickly pressed his lips on his, stopping him from yelling and pulled out his fingers, feeling the burning desire being overwhelming. He needed Kai and Aichi needed him now.

"Ai…chi…," Kai stuttered, giving him enough space to finally make them one. Aichi grinned, positioning himself and sticking his cock deep inside of Kai. Kai screamed out in pure anguish as he felt Aichi's enormous member filling him up. He drew back before slamming back in with all his might. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the endless moans echoed through the whole room, making the pair even hornier and more turned on.

"Faster… HARDER!" Kai pleaded, holding Aichi tightly against his chest and moving his hips alongside with Aichi's thrusts. Aichi felt Kai's fingers digging into his soft skin as he groaned in pleasure, their sacred ritual continuing without a trace of the two of them losing any energy. Aichi soon found himself at the edge, feeling the familiar tickling in his stomach, signalizing that his climax was coming dangerously closer. Aichi tried to pull out, since he had never cum into Kai before, but his eyes widened in shock as Kai wrapped his legs around his slim small body and gave him with this gesture the permission to continue and finally finish it.

"Kai-kunnn…," Aichi cried out, kissing the lover under him as he exploded, the warm liquid spreading inside of Kai. He sighed in relief and slowly pulled out his cock from Kai's anus a thin string of cum following lead. They were still tightly pressed against each other, sweat rolling down their faces as they finally achieved the craved release.

They covered their bodies with the duvet, which during their intercourse fell to the ground. Kai embraced Aichi with his strong arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. Now he was the one leading the way again. He kept swirling his tongue around, pinning Aichi to the bed. As Aichi moaned in delight, he pulled away, reminding Aichi that only under one condition he was the one in charge and that it when they would make love, otherwise he was the dominant one. Aichi nodded obediently and pleaded Kai to continue the kiss. Kai chuckled and did was his little boyfriend was wishing for.

Now was Kai the Seme and Aichi the Uke again.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I was so embarrassed while writing this! Well, so much to never write an M-rated story again...**

**P.S. For those who don't know. Seme is the dominant one in a relationship between two males, while the Uke is the opposite, practically, he has the female role in the relationship. **


End file.
